gomenplease forgive me
by KawaiSnowAngelSugar
Summary: a late birthday gift for Sweet-Cool-Twins! happy birthday for you! hope you like it everyone! nagumo wants to say sorry on a day trip to suzuno. so he apologize..but does he wants her to stay ad friends?


A beach night

So ~ yesterday wad Sweet-Cool-Twins chan's birthday!

I wanted to give her a small gift thought..but I didn't manage to complete t yesterday so here it goes‼

…..

It was a freaking sunny day on japan .chaos team were literally on hell until burn came up with the idea of going to the the every one agreed and they all went to the beach. Unknown by the fact that there was this single girl who is desperately in love with the tulip-head who is having problems in the "swimsuit" part

…

On aliea's bus

"its really boring here!" a tulip-like haired boy said while sighteing and loking at the ice girl sitting next to him

No answer

Gazelle was reading a book and pretty much was busy with it so she didn't even care to look at him.

"gazelle" the red head said

Still no answer

" SUZUNO FUUSUKE LISTEN TO ME WHEN IAM TRYING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERY THING AROUND ME!" burn yelled in his rival-secret crush .

"you said something?" gazel looked at him coldly

" ARRRRRRRRRRRG JUST SHUT UP AND COMPLETE READING THAT THING"burn looked away from his friend with hatred on his eyes

"as usual you burn up so easily " gazel smiled

" tsch "burn looked at her "what are you reading anyway?"

"a love story!"burn raised an eyebrow

"even thgouth it is girly but…exciting… what is it about?" gazel seemed excited

" a girl who is blind and a boy who fell in love with her and on the end she gets back her looking ability "burn looked in the book

" hmm…read it to me! where are you now?"gazel blushed at his sudden move

" last chapter when the girl got back her eyes" burn held the book and kept staring at it"aaand?" she started reading

"she opened her eyes and looked at those amazing golden eyes that where putting on the most angelic face and then she said "I love you" which made her blush from shyness and then the boy held a bang that was on her face and he got it back behind her ears and coming closer he kissed her and whispered in her ear "I love you more" and then he proposed to her and she excepted and they live happily ever after ." gazel was panting after saying all of that in one breath!

"why did he liked her and she was blind ?" burn looked confused like a little child with this look on his face

"it is lo~ve" gazel said as she gave an in-love sight

"are you in love?"burn asked a slight blush creeped to his cheek

_It is not time to blush idiot! _He scolded him self

"u-uhhh,.."gazel looked away blushing _yeah!i am in love with _you gazel

sighted _like I would say that one day.._

"umm…neh I was thinking. You never wore a swimsuit before have you?

hmmm,,,I am looking forward to see you in one"gazel went scarlet red

"Pervert!"and nagumo's cheek was slapped…hard

….

"I cant believe she didn't kill you after what you said.."a brown haired boy aslo known as nipper said to his catain

"neee,she is a baka..she wont do it anyways..the only thing she would do is just "blush"" burn laughed with his friends

" besides..i swear she can be a boy more than a girl…aren't girls suppose to be girly?"burn asked as he crossed his arms making the boys laugh

"well..dont worry" heat said. Both boys looked at him

"maybe she will grow a heart in 150 years!"they all laughed again

"now…where is that tomboy idiot?" Burn asked as he spinned around..only to be shocked by facing gazel eye-to-eye

" here she is…'gazel sad looking at the floor till her eyes weren't seen

"g-gazel‼" burn said as his friends tip toed and ran away fast

"…..how many times?" gazel clenched her hands

"h-huh?" burn was confused

"how many times have you talked about me like that in front of your friends?" she asked hoping it wasn't a lot

"umm…every time we met?" he laughed a little to make the situation more better

"….burn…." burn can hear sobbing..was gazel crying?

"YOU IDIOT!YOU BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG IDIOT!I HATE YOU!"gazel ran away covering her face as tears were flowing down her soft cheeks

"g-gazel!"burn stared at aher not knowing what to do

"g-gazel…."

….

Nagumo threw a ball at the wall in front of him, his legs propped up lazily on a chair.

The ball bounced back on the ground and into burn's waiting hand, which was outstretched, ready to catch the ball.

As he tossed it again, the ball abruptly stopped in a newcomer's hand.

Nagumo looked up to see a guy with a cheerful face and a charming pair of eyes. He had neck length , red hair and a grin on his happy face.

"gran," groaned burn "Why are you here?"

hiroto bounced the ball back and forth on his palm. "I decided to pay you a visit, nagumo-kun," he replied cheerfully.

burngroaned again. "I don't want you to pay me a visit right now," he sighed.

hiroto shook his head, sighing. "I wish you weren't so rude, nagumo-kun. Did you and suzuno-san have a fight again?" he inquired knowingly.

burn grumbled, "Even if we did, it's none of your business," he snapped.

"Thought so," smirked hiroto, crossing his arms with the ball in his hand.

Burn looked away. "Shut up," he muttered.

hiroto sat down in a chair. "What was it this time?" he asked.

"I called her a tomboy idiot ….in front of nipper and heat…" replied burn hesitantly Hiroto sighed.

"burn-kun," he began, "There's more to life than making friends laugh... A girl has her rights and expects them to be completed, you know."

"But that's why I hate women," responded burn, pushing his hand under his hair, looking frustrated. "They're so...fussy. I don't know what I said, but I hadn't meant to hurt her."

"You're quite fussy too," pointed out burn. "You're always worrying about training, being harsh to people and other things. Maybe suzuno just wants you to relax for a while without worrying so much?"

burn bit his lip. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted slowly.

hiroto smiled. "See what I mean? C'mon, nagumo-kun! Hurry up and go apologize before IQ-kun decides to kill you! That's what you should do if you hadn't meant to hurt her!"

burn nodded and smirked. "Thanks gran….but I still hate you"

"No problem," gran replied happily.

burn got up. "I'm gonna go find her," he stated.

Hiroto nodded. "'Kay; I won't stop you."

Burn nodded before sprinting off out the door, calling suzuno's name. "suzuno!suzuno; where are you?"

As he ran past a rose bush, he heard sniffling. He slowed down and walked towards it slowly. His heart pounded.

"suzuno?" he called softly. He wasn't sure if she'd forgive him again.

He wasn't sure what he'd said, but he hadn't meant to hurt her.

Burn swallowed. "suzuno? Can you forgive me again?"

"Go away," she cried. "Leave me alone."

"gazel...I don't know what I said, but I hadn't meant to hurt you, honest," he promised quietly, stepping forward.

A girl with tale -blue eyes looked up from behind the roses, her face tear-streaked and her eyes sad.

"Promise me?" she whispered.

He swallowed again. "I promise," he confirmed.

she sniffed again."but you did it last time..when we were training"

burn bit his lower lip

_FLASHBACK_

"Why do we have to train so early?" complained gazel, flopping onto the ground. "Why don't we do something else now? I'm tired."

burn growled, frustrated. "We have to train so we're strong," he responded, his voice harsh. "I don't have time for this."

suzuno huffed as she sat up. "Well you're a grumpy jerk!"

"At least I know what we must do; YOU'RE just lounging around being the lazy, idiot woman that you are!" he snapped. "This is why I HATE woman like you!"

He continued to rant and rave, all of his bottled up emotions spilling out, his frustration and tiredness finally winning.

"I work so hard from day to night and you do nothing! Then here you are, COMPLAINING as if you have a damn right to! If anyone should be complaining, it's me! All you are is an soccer goddess who doesn't even know how to kick a ball hard‼! I'M the one always making this team win!. Do you know how tired I am!"

As soon as he heard the words come out of his mouth he instantly regretted it.

gazel's face looked so hurt and he felt that he would die. It hurt so much to hurt her.

_END FLASHBACK_

Kazune frowned darkly as he remembered, his heart sinking.

gazel was looking at him now, her eyes sad and her face wet.

She wasn't shouting anymore; in fact, her voice was barely above a whisper.

burn furrowed his brow.

She was silent, looking at him with her beautiful, wide eyes. But they looked so sad and broken, so dark and tear-stained.

Her smooth skin was streaked with tears and she looked at him, upset.

He felt awful. While she had been out here crying her eyes out, he'd been throwing a damn ball against some wall!He really had been a jerk.

She was silent, but he could tell she was silently broken.

He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, suzuno. I was being a jerk. Forgive me please?"

suzuno looked away, not saying anything. burn gulped. Was she going to never forgive him? Did she hate him now? He'd give anything now to kill those words for her; to erase their existence from the world.

"I'm so sorry, suzuno," he whispered sadly. "I'd give anything to kill those words for you now." suzuno still looked at the ground, her mouth shut and she was silent.

burn sighed, discouraged. "I don't want to lose you, suzuno," he sighted "That's what I want to cry every time I say something I regret."

He turned around and walked off, his emerald-yellow eyes upset. He'd always somehow known that gazel wouldn't leave him. But it would take time for her to forgive him; he'd overdone it this time. He'd been so frustrated he'd taken it out on suzuo, and now he regretted it to no end. And he humiliated her in front of his friends..it is imposiibal she would forgive him now

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself. He always knew she'd never leave him because she was made for him.

"Somehow I'll make her see how happy she makes me," he turned around and jogged back to the rose bush, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I LOVE her."

suzuno was still there, her grey hair messily spread .Her sapphire-blue eyes still shone with sadness and she wiped her left eye with her left sleeve, her eye closed. burn walked up to her slowly and put his left arm behind his back. He bent down and gently wiped away suzuno's tears with his right arm. she looked up at him, startled. Her eyes turned wide and her mouth opened slightly.

"Somehow I'll definitely make you see how happy you make me," burn declared gently. "I can't live this life without you by my side, suzuno."suzunoswallowed, looking away again, unable to keep staring into his emerald-yellow orbs.

"I need you to survive."

"So stay with me," burn begged.

She looked into his eyes then, and he felt himself screaming that he was sorry inside.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I keep screaming that inside whenever you look into my eyes."

she frowned. burnsighed and removed his hand from her cheek, looking away. "Please forgive me, suzuno" he watched quietly before her mouth turned upwards in a small smile.

"I do," she whispered quietly.

He turned back to her, his eyes wide. "What!"

She smiled and flung herself at him. "I forgive you!" she cried.

burn stood with wide eyes and an open mouth, startled as she hugged him, her eyes squeezed shut in both fell back and ended up in a sitting position on the grass, in front of the rose bush. He felt his arms close around her and his mouth closed to form into a small smile. His eyes fell shut and they just sat there for a while in each other's he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you forgive me again, fuusuke" he murmured quietly. "You're a true friend, and I never meant to hurt you." But then he bit his lip.

suzuno cocked her head, furrowing her brow. "What's wrong, haruya-kun?" she asked, concerned.

He looked away then, shaking his head. "It's nothing," he replied, but then he bit his lip again. "Except..."

"Except what, haruya-kun?" she inquired.

"I want to be more than friends," he admitted. "I love you, suzuno. Will you be my girlfriend?"

gazel giggled, "Is that it?" She smiled. He frowned. "What?" he asked, looking hurt.

she shook her head. "Oh no I didn't mean that! I just thought it was more serious..."

burn frowned. "gazel...if you don't want to be my girlfriend then just say so."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!" she cried. "That's not what I meant AT ALL!"

He furrowed his brow, confused. He cocked his head. "Then what DID you mean?" he asked.

"I just thought that..." Then she paused, blushing.

"What?" he urged. "You thought what?"

"I just thought that we were kinda ALREADY more than friends!" she blurted out.

He smiled. "I guess we were, gazel. You wanna make it official?" he asked.

"Of course I do.." Suzuno blushed

"neh suzuno…"burn moved closer and whispered in her ear " all…red" she blushed darker

"b-baka."she toyed with her hair . he smirked "ne~..there is one more thing I wanted to tell you.." she looked at him confused

"what is it?haru-" but she was interrupted by a pair of soft lipsunlocking her own… fuusuke the proud catin of diamond dust and the most cutest girl in aliea gauken is now kissing with the hottest boy from aliea gauken(A/N:for me hirot is better and atsusihi too…but lets just sy that he is good enough) the proud captain of prominence nagumo haruya…

….

There!hope you like it minna~ and wish happy birthday for sweet-cool-twins-chan!


End file.
